


Deal with the Devil

by OutcastsAmongOutcasts



Category: Achievement Hunter, X-Ray and Vav - Fandom
Genre: M/M, X-Ray and Vav AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastsAmongOutcasts/pseuds/OutcastsAmongOutcasts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting with the Mad King gives Michael what he wants most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal is Made

“I’m not fucking useless,” Michael growled out through clenched teeth. He kicked an empty can that was lying on the sidewalk. “I may not have super powers and shit like that but that doesn’t mean I’m a helpless bitch in distress. I’ll fucking show him.”

It was late, maybe around midnight. Gavin had gotten a call from Ray telling him that they were needed downtown for some asshole unleashing shit on the town or some shit like that. Michael had insisted on going with him but the almighty Vav would hear none of it. _"_

_"It’s too dangerous! You almost got hurt last time!_

_"That was one time out of, like, fifty!”_

_“So? What if you get hurt this time? I can’t put you at risk like that.”_

Michael felt his blood boil as the memory replayed itself in his mind. He wasn’t a fucking _child_ , dammit.

_"I can handle myself, Gavin! What if you need me to do something for you during the fight?”_

_“We can handle it ourselves, Michael. Please, I have to go!”_

_“God dammit, Gavin! What if you get hurt? I_ need _to be there!”_

_“You don’t need to be there, Michael. Please, stay here. I won’t be long.”_

And, with that, Gavin had left the apartment and effectively ended the conversation. After a few minutes of raging and restraining himself from punching something, Michael left and roamed the streets in an attempt to cool down. That was three hours ago. Surprisingly enough, walking around alone with his thoughts seemed to only make Michael even angrier.

“Well, if it isn’t Michael Jones.”

Michael’s head snapped up and stopped walking, shocked at the person standing before him. It was the Mad King.

“What do you want, dickhead?” Michael growled, glaring at his boyfriend’s archenemy.

“No need to be hostile,” Ryan held up his hands in front of him in a sign of peace. “I’m just surprised to see you here. I thought you’d be with your boyfriend while he’s stopping that bank robbery downtown.”

Michael’s lip curled into a snarl, “Sorry to disappoint you, you royal asshole. Now, if you excuse me, I really should be getting home.”

“Why don’t I go with you? It’s dangerous to roam the streets alone at night. You could get mugged.”

“I can take care of myself, thank you very much,” the brunette snapped. He turned around and started fast walking away from the Mad King.

However, let be it known that Mad King Ryan Haywood does not go down without a fight.

Ryan caught up to Michael and fell into step besides him easily keeping up with his fast pace. Michael had half a mind to call Gavin and Ray at this point but shook off that thought. He could deal with this on his own.

“Oh, I’m quite aware that you can take care of yourself just fine, Michael,” Ryan said, his smooth voice filling Michael’s ears. “You are very capable. If only Vav could see that.”

Michael stopped and rounded on the taller man, his eyes blazing with anger. “You shut the _fuck_ up! I know what you’re trying to do and it isn’t going to work! Just leave me the fuck alone before I call Vav to kick your ass.”

He tried to storm off but the Mad King grabbed onto his upper arm harshly.

“I can give you what you want, Michael,” Ryan hissed into his ear. “I can give you powers. You don’t have to be the useless little child on the sidelines anymore. You’ll be useful to them.”

Michael froze. _He could be useful_. He wouldn’t have to stay behind or watch from the sidelines anymore. He could keep Gavin and Ray from getting hurt. He could keep them safe. He wouldn’t be betraying them, he would be helping them.

Ryan released his grip on Michael when he realized the younger man wasn’t going to try to get away again.

Michael turned to him. He was still glaring at him but instead of just pure irritation and anger, confusion was mixed into his gaze.

“How do I know you won’t just imprison or kill me?” He asked, distrust evident in his voice.

Ryan shrugged, “You don’t. However, have I ever acted hostile towards you, Michael? Sure, I’ve tried to kill X-Ray and Vav once or twice-” Michael snorted at the understatement “- but they’re my enemies. I have no quarrel with you.”

“And what do you want in return? I’m guessing you’re not doing this out of the kindness of your heart considering the fact that you probably don’t have one.”

Ryan laughed, “Got me there. All I want is the promise that you will remain neutral in fights where I am involved. Just don’t get involved. Anyone else is open game. You’re a smart kid, Michael. I wouldn’t want to have to kill you.”

“I’m twenty-six, I’m not a kid,” Michael mumbled childishly. Then he sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and said, “Fine. I accept your conditions.”

The Mad King smiled, “I knew you would. Meet me tomorrow at 2 at this address,” he handed Michael a slip of paper. “Make sure you’re not followed. I’ll be looking forward to seeing you.”

And, with that, the Mad King walked away. Michael stood staring after the deranged man for a second before shaking his head and walking back in the direction of his apartment. He probably just made a deal with the devil.

“I’m fucked.”


	2. It's Just Business

Michael stood in front of the door of the address the Mad King had given him. It was an apartment, nothing real showy. He assumed that it was just for business deals so he didn’t give away the address to his real secret evil lair. Pretty fucking smart.

The brunette raised his fist to knock however stopped and lowered his hand again. That was about the third time in the last two minutes that he had done that. He had spent all night and day thinking through this proposition and still wasn’t very sure he wanted to go through with this. It’s his boyfriend’s and best friend’s _archnemesis_ , for fuck’s sake. And this dude was fucking smart too. He could be walking into a trap for all he knew and he probably was.

“Ah, fuck it,” Michael forced his hand up and knocked on the door probably a lot harder than he should’ve.

There was some shuffling and footsteps coming from the other side of the door before it swung open revealing the Mad King. He actually looked... oddly normal. He was wearing casual clothes- jeans and a blue t-shirt- and a crown was nowhere in sight. It was the first time Michael had seen him wear pants.

“Ah, welcome, Michael,” he greeted with a smile that reminded Michael of that snake from _Jungle Book_. “You’re a tad late.”

“Yeah, well, I’m having second thoughts about this whole shit fest but here I am,” Michael replied, irritation clear in his tone. He followed Ryan in to the small apartment, “Alright, let’s get this shit on the road before I change my mind.”

Ryan nodded, “Well, today is kind of more of a business day. We need to talk about some warnings and you need to sign some wavers and stuff. Classic business-y type of thing.”

"Fucking wavers?!" Michael exclaimed. "Am I fucking selling my soul to you or something? Why do I have to sign shit? I thought you're a villain who doesn't do shit legally."

"Well, this stuff is experimental still and can cause…permanent damage. I don't want you to have the ability to sue me," Ryan shrugged. Then he went over to a desk, which was the only piece of furniture in the room, and grabbed a stack of papers off of it.

"Fucking suing you," Michael muttered as Ryan handed him the papers. "Doesn't matter that you are at the top of the FBI's most wanted list. You're fucking worried about being sued."

"You can take your time to read that, by the way. It's basically just saying, 'If irreversible damage is caused to you or someone else because of this drug, you can't sue my ass for all I have.'"

Michael scoffed, "Find, I'll sign your shit." The Mad King handed him a pen and he signed it before giving the papers back.

"Well, now that we have that out of the way," Ryan said as he put the papers away in a file, "let's begin. As I said before, today is going to be more of an introduction and business type of deal. I'll tell you about the procedure and all of that good shit. Tomorrow is when it's actually going to start."

"Thank God," Michael breathed. "So, what's it going to be like?"

"Extremely painful. You'll probably be unconscious for a day or two while your body changes and shit. You’ll be injected with the stuff and put under so that you don’t experience a lot of pain. We’ll monitor you to make sure your body reacts well to it for a forty-eight hours then you'll need a day to recover. After that, we'll drop you off back home and you can go back to living your life."

Michael stared at him with a shocked expression. "Shit, really?! It's going to suck that much? Fucking Hell, man, why didn't you tell me this before I signed the damn waver?"

"I figured that would be obvious," the Mad King remarked with a dismissive wave. "It's not fatal, as far as I know. I've only seen one out of fifteen test subjects go insane. You'll probably be fine. I mean, we're only hacking and modifying your muscles."

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He had a bad feeling about this however he was already here and he signed a damn waiver so he was in too deep. Plus, being able to help Gavin and Ray instead of sitting on the sidelines would be worth it.

"I'm _so_ going to regret this," Michael muttered.

The older man clapped him on the shoulder and cheerfully said, "That's what I like to hear. Now, tomorrow morning at 7 meet me in front of this apartment complex. Plan to be gone for three maybe four days. Bring nothing but your phone with the GPS turned off."

“How am I going to explain this shit to Vav? I can’t exactly disappear for three days then come back with super powers and not raise some questions.”

The Mad King shrugged, “How the fuck should I know? He’s your boyfriend. That’s your problem. I’m just the businessman.”

Michael huffed, “Fair enough.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning bright and early,” the Mad King held out his hand. There was a glint in his eye that Michael didn’t like but he shook his hand anyways.

“I hope this is all worth it.”

And, with that, Michael turned around and left the apartment.

~

“Michaaaaeeeeeel.”

The brunette turned away from the coffee pot at the sleepy call of his name to find a tired looking Gavin standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen in only his boxers.

“Morning, Gavvers,” Michael greeted and turned back to the coffee.

Gavin padded over to Michael and wrapped his arms around him. He whined in his ear, “It’s so eeeaaaarrrrrlyyyy. Why are you up at dawn? Come back to bed, you smegpot.”

“I told you, Gavin. I have to go to Dallas for a few days to meet up with some old friends.” Michael glanced at the clock, “I have to leave soon. You should go back to bed. You need your energy in case shit hits the fan today.”

The Brit pouted, “Fine.” He kissed Michael gently behind the ear then unwrapped his arms. “Stay safe, my boi. Text me when you get there. Love you.”

“You too,” Michael turned around and pecked him on the lips before turning back to his coffee pot. “Tell Ray I said hi.”

“Will do.”

Michael listened as Gavin padded out of the kitchen and turned around just to see him retreat through the kitchen door. He sighed, rubbed his eyes, and grumbled, “Let’s just get this fucking over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be somewhat short and uneventful but I wanted to get it up just to show that I am continuing the story. Thank you for reading and I'll hopefully see you next chapter.


	3. Just Getting Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the format is weird. I'm posting this from my iPad in the middle of class (shhhh don't tell on me).

"Is this blindfold really fucking necessary?"

"I'm the enemy of your boyfriend. I don't want you to know where my headquarters is. It's common sense!"

"Doesn't mean I like it," Michael grumbled and glared at the dark inside of the blindfold that was tied neatly around his head.

"Just be happy I didn't tie your hands behind your back," the Mad King shot back. He seemed to be as irritated as Michael was and those two shut in the back of an arguably nice limousine did not make a great combination.

They sat in silence, the engine of the car and soft music playing being the only sound. The atmosphere could've been sliced with a butter knife.

"Got any beer back here?" Michael asked finally breaking the silence. "I could use a drink."

"No," Ryan replied. "I don't drink a lot."

Michael raised an eyebrow, "You don't fucking drink? Why the Hell not?"

Ryan shrugged even though Michael couldn't see it, "I just don't."

There was a beat of silence.

"You're a weird son of a bitch, Ryan."

"Yeeeaaaaah."

A few minutes later the limousine stopped and Ryan led Michael outside and into a building. 

"You can remove your blindfold now," Ryan told him.

"Thank fuck," the brunette removed the obstruction to his view and put his glasses back on. The hallway that they were in looked much like a normal office. It was poorly lit with doors on either side and even a little water fountain on one side. It was too normal.

"Wow, it's fucking spectacular. You need to give me the name of your decorator," Michael sarcastically remarked. 

"I'm not going to spend time and money on shit that I don't need. It's not like a have a committee coming in once a month judging my headquarters on how it looks."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Let's just get this shit over with."

Ryan sighed in exasperation, "I'm going to call one of my workers and they'll come take care of you. I have some business to attend to in the meantime. I'll come around before you're put under to check on things." He took out his phone, tapped it a few times, and then put it away. "Stay here. Don't touch anything. Don't leave this spot."

The Mad King then walked away down the hallway until he opened a door and disappeared through it.

"Well, fuck."

Michael stood there for a little while before taking out his phone. He scrolling through his Twitter feed on his phone when a noise coming from somewhere down the hallway startled him. He looked down the hallway briefly before shrugging and looking back down at his phone. Another noise caused him to look again.

"Fuck it," Michael muttered. He put his phone away, looked around to make sure he was alone, and then started creeping down the hallway keeping his steps light and soundless. He followed the continuous noises until he stopped in front of a door labelled 'The Hole'. Everything in the logical part of his brain told him to not go poking around in the Mad Kind's headquarters and instead returning back to his original spot. However, his curiousity got the best of him and he slowly reached for the door handle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Michael almost jumped out of his skin at the voice and turned instantly expecting to find the Mad King staring him down even though it absolutely was in no way his voice that had spoken. Instead he found a man with brown hair and glasses giving him a bored, unimpressed glare and a red haired woman smiling brightly at him.

"The Mad King doesn't like people messing with his pets," the man told him, indicating towards the door with his head.

Michael put up his hands in defense, "Shit, sorry, I didn't fucking know."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," the man rolled his eyes. Then he held out his hand, "Name's Kdin. I'm guessing you're Michael."

Michael shook his hand, "Yeah, that's right."

"I'm Lindsay," the woman introduced herself with a wave.

"Uh, nice to meet you?" The brunette said, unsure of how to react to the situation.

Kdin just rolled his eyes, keeping his bored expression, "Come on. We better get going up. Matt and Jeremy do not like to wait, the whiny pricks."

Michael nodded and they started walking. They started to climb some stairs in uncomfortable silence.

"So, how's working for a complete psychopath?" Michael asked in an attempt to break the silence.

Kdin shrugged, "Well, first of all, he's a sociopath. Not a psychopath. There's a difference and mistaking that could put you on his bad side and trust me when I say you do not want to do that. Second of all, it's not bad. It's like any other job. We come in, do whatever the Mad King tells us to do, then we go home and do taxes and shit. It's a normal job."

A loud, pain-filled scream suddenly echoed down the halls followed by some mad laughter.

Kdin winced, "Uh, it's normal besides the obvious."

"We do get insurance and stuff," Lindsay piped up. "The pay and benefits are surprisingly good." "

The Mad King runs a business just like every other business. It's just a little less legal than most."

"Hm," Michael hummed. "I was under the impression he was just some crazy bastard with a God complex fucking shit up for his own amusement."

"That's only about half of it," Lindsay remarked.

Soon they arrived at a door which opened to reveal a room that resembled a better version of a hospital room. There was a TV with what looked like modern gaming consoles hooked up to it and a shelf with some books, video games, and controllers on it. The most unusual thing, however, was the giant blacked out window taking up one side of the room.

"Well, that's really fucking unsettling," Michael said, staring at the window.

"It's an observation window," Kdin told him.

"It's so Matt and Jeremy don't have to come in and stare at you awkwardly while you recover," Lindsay added. "That can get super awkward."

Michael still glared at it not completely comfortable with the idea of people being able to watch him without his knowledge however he kept quiet about it because him bitching about it probably wasn't going to do shit to change it.

"Speaking of Matt and Jeremy," Kdin said looking around. "Where are those two assholes? They said they were going to meet us here."

"We got tired of waiting so we went to go do other shit that we had to do."

Michael turned towards the new voice and found two guys standing in the doorway of the room. One was tall and bean pole-ish with brown hair, somewhat of a beard, and glasses and the other was quite a bit shorter with brown hair, facial hair similar to the other's, and looked like he probably had absorbed all of the other guy's muscles.

"Well, Ryan wanted us to feed Prince Oinkers before we showed our guest to his room," Kdin defended.

"I thought you were supposed to feed Prince Oikers before he arrived," the shorter one pointed out.

"That's neither here nor there."

"Anyways," Lindsay interrupted and turned to Michael, "that's Matt and Jeremy. Miss is the taller one, Jeremy is the shorter one. They're in charge of getting you hooked up and shit. Then they are going to watch your condition while you're being worked on. Don't worry, they've only fucked up once or twice."

"Hey, that dog thing was not my fault!" Matt argued. "Jeremy is the one who has shit against dogs."

Jeremy huffed, "I accidentally poison a dog once and I'm marked as an animal abuser for life."

They continued bickering and Kdin rolled his eyes, "Ignore them, they'll kiss and makeup later. Anyways, Michael, let's get this show on the road. Turn off and give me all phones and electronics on your person then go lie in the bed."

Michael took out his phone and looked at it. He hadn't gotten anything from Gavin which was to be expected considering he'd only been gone for an hour and fifteen minutes and Gavin probably wouldn't even be out of bed yet. Quickly he sent a text to him saying 'Love you, Gavvy-goo' then turned off his phone and handed it to Kdin.

"If I wake up with a second dick, I'm kicking your ass into next spring," with that said, Michael kicked off his shoes and hopped onto the bed.

At that moment, the Mad King walked in the room. Instantly, the four workers seemed to stand up straighter and look more professional than they had seconds before.

"I came in at a good time," the Mad King remarked. "Seems it's just about to start. I just came to make sure my workers had gotten you here and you hadn't wandered off. You're in good hands. I'll come by later but you'll probably be unconscious so it doesn't really matter. Good luck with the transformation."

He turned and exited the room as quickly as he had entered.

"Uh, fuck, okay, then," Michael said hesitantly. The word 'transformation' didn't sit right with him. It then occurred to him that the Mad King never specified what type of super powers he was going to give him.

Matt walked over to the side of the bed where the IV was and started doing shit with the stuff over there. "Okay, we're going to get you all drugged up and shit now. Hold still while I put the IV in your arm."

Michael ignored the pang of anxiety that shot through him and held out his arm for the IV. Matt put it into his arm and after a minute or so Michael started to feel the effects. Within the next minute, he was out like a light.

...

The next time Michael woke up all he could feel was unbearable pain. It was like someone had lit his body on fire, stabbed knives into every inch of him, and then poured citrus juice on the stab wounds.

A cry of pain ripped itself from his throat and he flailed desperately but he couldn't move his arm or legs very well. He heard voices but couldn't comprehend what they were saying or who they were. After what felt like forever, his senses started to dull and he was pulled back into the dark bliss of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a good while to get out but this is what it turned out to be. Next chapter, shit hits the fan. Hope to get that out soon.


	4. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates on this story or my other story. Been having a rough time lately and writing is not coming easy. Please enjoy the chapter.

"God dammit, would you stop looking at your phone? You're starting to make _me_ nervous!"

Gavin looked up from his phone that he had probably checked a thousands times that morning.

"Sorry, X-Ray, I'm just worried," he admitted. "Michael usually doesn't go this long without texting me when he goes on trips. It’s been two days and I haven’t heard a word from him. His phone has been off the entire time.”

Ray shrugged, not taking his eyes off of his very important video game, "Maybe he just forgot a charger and his phone died. Tina's done it before."

"Yeah, I guess," Gavin sighed and put his phone away. "I'm just worried. What if something bad happened to him? What if the Mad King got to him? He hasn't acted up in a while and that usually means he's planning something big."

"I know you're worried, Vav," Ray sighed, paused him game, put his controller down, and turned to Gavin. "I am too. But we can't do anything right now. Worrying won't get us anywhere. So, we sit, we wait, we play video games, and hope for the best. If we don't hear from him soon, we'll call in some favors and see what we can do. But right now I'm going to get that fucking achievement." And he went back to playing his game.

Gavin nodded and watched Ray play his game silently. He still had a gnawing feeling in his gut that something was wrong but Ray was right. He can't do anything about it now. Just have to sit, wait, and see what happens. Everything would be fine and he was worrying about nothing.

Right?

...

Gavin sat in his living room playing Halo 3 multiplayer in an attempt to calm his worried mind. It had been three entire days since Michael had left and still no word from him. He'd tried at least calling a few people asking if anyone had heard from him but it's like he had disappeared off of the face of the earth. So he had resigned himself to playing video games alone for the evening. Tomorrow he would look harder and find his boyfriend.

Suddenly he was startled by a loud bang on the front door.

"Who the bloody hell could that be at this time of night?" He said in irritation. He exited the match he was in and went to open the door muttering under his breath, "Don't bloody know how to knock on a door, you prick."

He opened the door was met with a relieving yet very concerning sight. Michael Jones was standing before him leaning heavily against the door frame to stay upright. He was pale and shaky with bruises littering his arms.

"Heyo, Gav," Michael greeted with a pained smile. "I'm home."

Gavin caught him as he fell forward and hugged him to his chest. He backed away from the door, kicked it shut, and carried Michael into the living room and set him on the couch. He appeared to had passed out.

Gavin grabbed a glass of water and draped a blanket over Michael. Then he texted Ray telling him that Michael had gotten home but something was wrong and he needed to get there ASAP. He probably wouldn't see the text until he woke up in the morning.

So, with nothing better to do, the Brit grabbed another blanket and sat on  chair so he could watch Michael. His mind was racing through possibilities of what could’ve happened and who could’ve done this.

Instantly he thought of the Mad King. He knew about Michael and he knew that he could get to Gavin through him. But, how would Michael have gotten back? The Mad King ran a tight ship and wouldn't be so careless as to let a key hostage escape.

So, if it wasn't the Mad King, then who could it be? He couldn't really think of anyone else who knew about him and Michael and would want to harm him.

Whoever it was, though, they would pay for this. Gavin and Ray would make sure of that. Whoever had hurt his boi would have Hell to pay.

...

When Michael woke up, the first thing he knew was that he was sore. Even just shifting around slightly caused his entire body to groan in protest. He also was extremely weak. He could move around and stuff but it took a lot out of him. Even keeping his eyes open was a challenge.

However, he fought through the pain and pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning heavily on the armrest behind him. He took in the familiar sight of his living room and it felt like a breath of fresh air. He was home and alive.

Best of all, though, he was with Gavin again. The Brit was curled up fast asleep on a nearby chair. His hair was all messed up as usual and the position he was in, while probably not completely comfortable, made him look incredibly cute.

It was good to be home.

A glance at the clock told Michael that it was a little after three in the morning so he decided to slide back under the blanket and drift off into peaceful unconsciousness.

However, that peace did not last long. The sound of the front door being thrown open caused him to jerk back awake and pain flared through his body. Judging by the loud thud he had heard shortly after, Gavin had had the same reaction and fell out of his chair. Michael would’ve laughed at that mental image if he wasn’t focussed on trying to relax his body with minimal pain.

“Yo, Vav, I got your message. What the Hell happened?”

Of course, it was Ray. Gavin must’ve messaged him about what had happened. But did he really have to be there so early in the fucking morning?

Gavin groaned, "X-Ray, why?"

"You're the one who texted me to be here ASAP."

Something seemed to snap back in Gavin's head and he hurriedly got up off of the floor, "Michael's back."

Ray nodded, "Yeah, I noticed that. But what the Hell happened to him?"

"I don't know! I haven't had the opportunity to find out."

Michael took his opportunity to shift around and groan alerting them to the fact that he was conscious. He opened his eyes to tiredly glare at them and grumbled, "Can't a man get some fucking sleep around here?"

Both of their heads snapped towards Michael in surprise and in the blink of an eye Gavin was wrapping his arms around Michael holding him tightly to his chest. Pain flashed through his body and he hissed but he didn't fight back. He figured that he owed Gavin at least this.

Once Gavin released him, him and Ray sat on the coffee table across from him.

"What the fuck happened to you, man?" Ray started the onslaught of questions that Michael was expecting.

"Dude, I don't fucking know," Michael replied. "It was all a blur. I can't remember anything past leaving the house. Next thing I knew, it was dark out, I was in so much pain that I could hardly stay standing, and I was outside our house. That's all I know."

Gavin lifted an eyebrow, "You can't remember anything else? You've been gone for three whole days."

Michael breathed out of his nose and averted his eyes. His voice became soft and small, and he said, "I don't remember anything, Gav. Not at the moment, at least. I'm really tired and sore and I just want to sleep. Maybe I'll remember more later on."

Gavin looked at Michael for a bit before nodding, "Okay, love. We'll talk about it more in the morning. For now, let's go to bed."

"Can I crash here?" Ray asked. "Tina wasn't too happy about having to get up and drive me here at buttfuck o'clock in the morning."

“Yeah, go ahead,” Michael said. He started trying to sit up however it was clear that he was struggling. “Gavin, help me get off this fucking couch. I’m sore as shit and I want go to sleep in my own fucking bed.”

Gavin helped his boyfriend up and continued to support him as he stood up. He was breathing heavily just from trying to sit up and staying standing wasn’t really a possibility.

“I’ll carry you, love,” Gavin told him and prepared to pick him up.

“You won’t do jack shit,” Michael replied. “Remember last time you tried? You may have slo mo powers but you don’t have super strength. Just help me get to bed. I’m tired as shit.”

Gavin nodded, not feeling like arguing like he usually would and they started slowly making their way towards their bedroom.

“Goodnight, lovebirds,” Ray called as he laid on the couch. “Don’t fuck too loud. I don’t want that in my nightmares.”

Once the two got to their room, Michael took off his glasses and crawled into the bed and he could honestly say he had never been more happy to be in that bed. It was the most comfortable it had ever been.

Gavin got in and hugged Michael to him making sure to be gentle. He wanted to hold Michael to him and never let him go. Never let him leave him again. After three days of an empty bed, he never wanted that again. Michael was his and he would protect him.

“Love you,” Michael mumbled out.

Gavin kissed his forehead and told him, “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and a comment telling me your opinion of the story. I hope to see all of your lovelies soon! :)


	5. Feeling Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since I updated this story. The new season of X-Ray and Vav just got me super hype'd so I went for it. Of course, "Mogar" won't be the same in this fic as he will be in the show but I think their abilities could be similar.

The next time Michael woke up, he felt amazing.

He woke up alone in the middle of the day to a note from Gavin saying that he and Ray had something to attend to and his doorbell ringing madly. He groaned in irritation and and sat up expecting to feel his joints protest and everything to hurt. He was pleasantly surprised, though, to find that he felt completely fine. Better than fine, actually.

“Calm the fuck down! I’m coming!”  Michael shouted and went to the door.

He peeked through the peephole and raised an eyebrow. Then he opened the door and glared at the person outside.

"What does that creepy son of a bitch want now, Kdin?"

Kdin rolled his eyes, "I've come to check up on you and make sure the process was successful. The Mad King liked to assure the best quality for his clients."

Michael huffed and opened the door more to allow Kdin in, "Fine. Just make it quick. I don't want Vav to come home while you're here."

"Don't worry, the Mad King is keeping them plenty busy," Kdin said as he entered the house.

Michael raised an eyebrow but remained silent, shut the door, and follow Kdin into the living room.

Kdin opened some kind of briefcase down on the coffee table and pulled some papers out of it.

"So, how are you feeling this morning, Michael?"

Michael shrugged, "A lot better than last night. I actually feel fan-fucking-tastic."

Kdin nodded and wrote something down, "Any kind of nausea, dizziness, vomiting blood, or abnormal growths on any part of your body?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, I fucking hope not," Michael replied. "I woke up, like, five minutes ago."

"Ah," Kdin nodded and wrote down some more things. "Are you allergic to any kind of medication?"

"Nope."

"Good," Kdin went into his briefcase and pulled out a small pill bottle. He wrote a few more things down before putting those papers away and taking out another stack of papers and handing those to Michael.

"That's some information about your new super strength," he explained. "It should start to develop in the next few days. Take one of these pill twice a day everyday. If you start to feel any negative side effects, call this number," Kdin handed him a card with information on it, "and I'll come to assess the effects. I'll also come by periodically to check your progress. Now, last thing, fill these papers out and I'll be out of your hair."

"Hmm," Michael hummed and took the papers. He briefly read over the papers before taking a pen Kdin offered to him and filling them out.

Kdin took the papers back and put them away in his briefcase. He stood up and said, "It's been a pleasure doing business, Mr. Jones. Call me if you need anything. Also, the Mad King would like to remind you of the agreement you made."

"Yeah, the fucking not allowed to fight him thing," Michael nodded and waved him off dismissively. "I remember. I'll keep it in mind."

“I’ll just show myself out.”

And, with that, Kdin was gone and Michael was yet again alone. He looked over the papers and a smirk crossed his face.

“Super strength, huh?”

...

Michael picked up the car and held it up as if it was nothing, a wide smirk on his face, “See? No problem at all. It’s like lifting up a fucking feather.”

Gavin and Ray stood off to the side observing him in an empty parking lot. When Michael had started to develop these “super powers” they were both very alarmed. It was obviously the work of whoever had taken Michael but they couldn’t figure out the intentions behind it. There had to be something wrong with it.

“You don’t feel tired or strained at all?” Gavin asked.

Michael shook his head proudly and set the car down, “I feel fucking fantastic, Gav. Better than ever before. I’m faster, I’m stronger, I can leap onto buildings, and I’m awesomer.”

“Hm,” Ray hummed in thought then started looking up and down Michael using his X-Ray vision. “There doesn’t seem to be anything unusual with your body. Everything’s working perfectly.”

“See? Everything’s working perfectly! And with these newfound abilities, I can finally help you guys with your superhero stuff and not be a useless piece of shit on the sidelines.”

“Something doesn’t feel right about this,” Gavin said shaking his head. “There has to be something wrong. You don’t just go missing for several days and come back with bloody superpowers for no bloody reason!”

Michael’s facial expression instantly morphed to somewhat murderous and he glared at his boyfriend. He walked up close to him, invading his personal space, and snarled, “Well, it doesn’t fucking matter because I finally can be useful and you’re going to fucking get used to it whether your dumb, British ass wants to or not. I will use my powers with or without you.”

Gavin stared at Michael with raised eyebrows and put his hands up in a show of surrender, “Okay, love, you can join us. Just be careful and if you feel bad at all, sit out.”

Michael’s demeanor instantly relaxed and a triumphant smile replaced his deep frown. “I’ll be fine, Gavvy. I’ll race you two back home.”

Before anyone could say anything else, Michael took off at a full sprint in the direction of home.

“Something’s not right with him,” Ray spoke up once Michael was out of sight. “I was afraid he was going to legit murder you, dude.”

“Something’s not right with this at all,” Gavin murmured, still staring in the direction that Michael had left.

Ray could clearly see that he was beyond worried. He put a hand on his shoulder and said, “We’ll deal with whatever it is. We’re superheroes. It’s what we do.”

“You’re right,” the British superhero nodded and sighed. “We’ll just see what happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you've enjoyed it so far, feel free to leave a kudos or comment. I hope to update this story much more frequently and I'll hopefully see you all soon. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I'm going to continue this due to popular demand.


End file.
